


【授权翻译】【警爵】...and back to business

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 某件事情比报告更重要。这是个彼此妥协与互相尊重的故事... 或者大概就是PWP吧There are some things more important than reports. This is a story of compromise and mutual respect... or just PWP perhaps





	【授权翻译】【警爵】...and back to business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...and back to business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552440) by [Darst-Llah (Darst002)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darst002/pseuds/Darst-Llah). 



\- 把你的手放到桌上。

爵士停在门口，打量着警车脸上严厉的表情，微微倾斜的头雕，挺直的站姿，还有他风扇微小的嗡鸣。当他走进警车的办公室，并且关上背后的门，他自己的风扇转速提高了一档。

\- 嗯?! - 警车的语气和动作都没变。

爵士收住脸上的笑容, 走到桌前，手掌压上锃亮金属那光滑的表面。

\- 再过来一点。

爵士照做了,双手向另一端伸去, 在桌子上方俯下身体，直到自己引擎盖（注1）和桌面之间的距离缩小到区区几英尺。

警车全身上下都充满了控制欲，而爵士则尽己所能地满足他。如果可以，警车会非常乐于控制和征服他桀骜不驯的战友,只是爵士痛恨任何形式的肉体约束。那种事情会刺激他的作战程序，接着一切在眨眼之间都令人生厌。警车学会了在他被允许的范围里面应付着找点乐子。自愿服从对于爵士而言和卑躬屈膝没什么两样。说实话,这样已经很好了。

警车盯着俯趴在自己桌子上的破坏者，很快地从椅子上站起身来。   
\- 腿分开。

又一次地, 爵士的风扇先于他本人作出了反应。他一条腿小心翼翼往旁边迈去一步，然后另一条腿也迈出一步。 

\- 再分开一点。

他的风扇短暂地停顿，然后他服从了, 张开双腿，让对接面板任他处置。

警车观赏着他的表演。还不错,但是没有他计划中那么精彩。目前为止还没有。

\- 面板收起来, - 那里几乎是马上就滑开了，暴露出一角闪着水光的接口。警车用指关节摩挲着那条缝隙，抬手查看那里湿润的程度。爵士轻轻地颤抖着，呜咽着 – 发出一声几不可闻的叹息。

\- 全部打开, 爵士 – 警车强硬地继续，皱眉的表情丰富着语调中命令的色彩。

爵士尖锐地抽了口气，把自己裆部的挡板（注2）也打开了。他半增压的管子打到桌上，发出轻轻的敲击声。警车把手伸向他的底盘，突然狠狠地推了一把，接着又撸了一把爵士夹在双腿和桌子之间的输出管。爵士更大声地叫了出来，身体微微扭动。

\- 手放在原位不许动! – 听见一声严厉的命令，破坏者定在原位不敢动作，感觉到自己的一股润滑液顺着输出管缓慢地往下流淌。

警车绕过桌子走到他跟前。爵士抬眼望去，只看见警车的输出管挺在他面甲前，近在咫尺。

\- 这是你所想要的吗? – 质问传来，爵士喘息着简单地说“是的”，死死盯住眼前的凶器。

-还有呢?!

\- 是的, 主人 – 声音并不是太小，但是在爵士风扇的噪音和引擎的轰鸣声之下几乎无法听见。他努力地试着在不移动双手的情况下靠近警车的输出管。

\- 是的, 主人 -还有什么?! – 警车低吼道，向后退了半步，不让他碰到。

\- 是的，主人! 求你了, 我想要你的输出管插进来，长官! – 爵士更响亮地喊了出声，现在终于明白了警车想要他做什么。

\- 再说一遍。声音大一点。对着摄像头。- 警车朝着办公室后方点点头，那边的天花板上悬挂着一个安保摄像头 – 足够明目张胆，每个人都能看到。他已经在传唤爵士之前把它关掉，但是，没有必要把这一点告诉面前在期待与渴望之中扭动的TF。 爵士有着某种程度的暴露癖 – 奇怪的癖好，他既享受被盯着看的感觉，又同时担芯被当场发现。不, 没必要告诉他。

从爵士目光闪向一边的模样看，他应该是在努力回想自己进门的时候摄像头开了没有。

警车的手掌压上爵士的头雕，接着破坏者脱口喊出:

\- 求你了，主人, 我想要属于你, 我想要你的输出管插在我里面! - 足够响亮，足够清楚。

\- 乖孩子。你的愿望会实现的。 

警车原本打算把步子拖慢一点，但眼前饥渴放浪呻吟着的爵士令他难以把持。他快步绕过桌子，在狠狠的插入动作中推进爵士的身体。爵士哀声喊了出来。

战术家下身的每一个动作都让桌子挤压到爵士的输出管，他哀叫着，大喊着，既疼痛，又愉悦。

.... ! – 他低声说了些什么。

警车停了动作，惹得他可怜兮兮地呻吟一声。

\- 你该说什么?

\- .....!

\- 用力一点! – 一记插入几乎把他双脚都顶离地面，但是他的双手仍然钉在原位一动不动。

-用力!

-要我用力,还有呢?!

-求你了!主人!用力操我!! – 爵士大声喊了出来。

警车的办公室之所以有这么完美的隔音效果，个中原因可不简单。

爵士率先到了，软软瘫倒在办公桌上。一般而言，他这样做肯定是该罚的，但是他们现在还并没有进展到可以惩罚的程度。老实讲，警车都不确定他们到底会不会走到那一步。爵士能屈更能伸。他是汽车人指挥部少数几个敢跟他作对的家伙之一，有的时候甚至还能在争论中胜他一筹。如果他性格弱势一点，那这件事情就毫无趣味。

警车同样重重坐进椅子，重新启动。当他再次上线，爵士正坐在他面前的桌上，在空中晃荡着双腿，脸上挂着微笑... 天哪, 实在是个引人犯罪的微笑。

警车站起身来。

\- 你把我的地板弄得一团糟。给我清理干净。

爵士耸耸肩:  
\- 家务活可不是我的菜， - 他丢给警车一个绝对称得上胆大妄为的微笑。

警车抓住他的角把他头雕往地板按去，强迫他跪在自己面前。这么做没有问题 – 爵士仍在服从的状态, 不然警车根本就抓不住他。警车半软的管子拖着一道繁殖液划过他的面甲。爵士的风扇又一次短暂地停了一停，身体定在原地不再动作。

\- 清。理。干。净。- 他用自己最严厉的语气说。

\- 是, 主人 – 微弱的低语。

战术家允许了他离开，于是爵士急匆匆地抓了块布，擦去地板上那一小滩蓝紫色的繁殖液。警车则转过身去收拾起自己来。

\- 你洗干净自己之后,我要看你那份报告。

\- 遵命, 大老板, - 爵士咧嘴一笑。就这样，他们又回归到工作的日常。

 

注释部分  
注1：引擎盖：这个稍微查查就很清楚了 就是汽车车头的车盖 放到爵士身上就大概是他的胸  
注2：裆部的挡板：原文是codpiece 文艺复兴时期流行的一种男子胯部装饰…大概就是拿布啊蕾丝啊做成一个壳穿在丁丁部位那里以强调男子气概（） 示意图有点辣眼就不放了 不过大部分TF胯部也确实有这么一块凸出来的codpiece……

 

我私心觉得这篇Dom/Sub… 很好 太好了 桀骜不驯却努力妥协的爵士 控制欲强也试着温柔的条子 彼此尊敬爱慕的情况下的强迫与服从 简直太理想了   
但就是很多词的活用 借用 天马行空 语死早如我只能在脑内模拟而找不到词 掉了不少头发还是没能够做到最准确 如果大家比较讲究精确度的话 还请尽量去看看原文体会这种感觉


End file.
